


Do Me Better

by anopendoor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, As long as you aren't Bazine, Bazine isn't that nice either, Ben and Rey do not cheat on each other, Ben cheats on his girlfriend with Rey, Ben has sex with someone who isn't Rey, Ben is not nice, Cheating, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dishonesty, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Jealousy, Loud Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, No Pregnancy, Open (Happy) Ending, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Quiet Sex, Rey has sex with someone who isn't Ben, Rey sleeps with her roommates boyfriend, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, graphic smut, it is only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anopendoor/pseuds/anopendoor
Summary: When her eyes gaze up at his, she expects him to be looking at her with the same lewdness to match his words. Except, he doesn’t look haughty at all. No, he looks dazed as his eyes drift down to her lips. He starts to lean forward, but Rey’s hand flies up and pushes against his chest.“No,” she says, and it’s the first time since all this started that she's truly found her voice. “You have a girlfriend for that.”Or:An angsty ride where Rey fucks her roommate’s boyfriend.
Relationships: Bazine Netal/Ben Solo, Bazine Netal/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 79
Kudos: 261
Collections: My Roommate's Boyfriend





	Do Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags!!
> 
> I’ve been wanting to write a dirty, filthy, morally ambiguous fic for awhile, and doing it with this writers group for this collection finally gave me the courage to do it! The whole Roomie’s Boyfriend Collection group of writers are SO amazing, and I had the best time brainstorming this debauchery with them. 💕💋
> 
> Because I couldn’t help myself there are angst and feelings to this filthfest. Please enjoy this porn with some feels. Cheating is wrong and it is hurtful, but damn the inspo bug for this filthy goodness almost wrote itself. If you are uncomfortable with cheating/infidelity **(this is the main theme of this story)** please do not read.
> 
> All the thanks to Taylor, Rush and Lala for beta-ing 🙌🥰
> 
> On that note, Ben Solo is an asshole, and it's extremely hot. 😏

Rey pulls her keys out of the door with a huff. Her set always sticks after she turns the lock. She drops her backpack by the kitchen table before she goes to get a glass of water.

Her shift last night was pretty strenuous. She was in her last year of residency at New York Presbyterian and shadowing Dr. Amilyn Holdo for the last few months. It was her favorite rotation so far because Dr. Holdo is an amazing surgeon, and Rey is beginning to feel more confident in her decision to go into cardiothoracic surgery.

While it has been a great experience, Dr. Holdo seems to be able to function just fine on two hours of sleep and make it through an 18-hour shift without so much as a finger twitch.

Rey, on the other hand, is _exhausted_. There’s a pounding inside her head that won’t quit.

She pauses as she walks towards her room. The pounding continues, but it sounds louder and unlike her usual headaches.

“ _Oh, Ben…”_

Sometimes Rey really wishes she’d moved in with the ginger and his ginger cat in the East Village, but Bazine’s apartment was right on the Upper West Side on 103rd and Broadway and only twenty minutes away from New York Presbyterian. It was a real two-bedroom too.

Too bad it was too good to be true.

She’d found the apartment on the Georgetown Alumni Facebook group. Bazine was looking for someone to fill the other room in her apartment, and it seemed fine. The only requirement was to be a non-smoker and keep the communal areas clean. Those were two rules Rey had no problem abiding by. Bazine seemed nice enough too, at least through Facebook Messenger. She said she was an influencer and traveled a lot. She said she got a lot of skincare and random things for free all the time and that she totally wouldn’t mind giving Rey some freebies.

The setup sounded awesome, and with the crazy schedule Rey was expecting when her residency began, it seemed like it would be a great fit. Plus, it looked like she had some at-home spa days ahead of her.

And it was fine, for the first few days…until she met _the boyfriend_.

Bazine had that same look like all the other girls that were “influencers” on Instagram. She was gorgeous, with perfect chestnut brown hair, cheekbones that anyone would envy, and the body of a Victoria’s Secret model. In Rey’s medical opinion, she’s _pretty_ sure her double D breasts are fake. Same with her ass because _how_ did women naturally look like that?

And sure, Bazine was _nice_ , in that way where she would compliment Rey, but it always fell short of actually being one. Or how she’s pretty sure she’s overheard Bazine talk offhandedly about her “weird roommate who’s a nurse, or something”. The walls in their pre-war apartment are thin. That with the high ceilings, sounds echoed rather loudly, resulting in lack of privacy. 

It was especially a problem in times like these when Bazine had her boyfriend over, and they seemed very intent on fucking each other without a care for whether Rey heard them or not. She supposes they might just fuck all the time. Maybe there really is no avoiding it, but at five in the morning?

And Rey, cursed with being a light sleeper, could not sleep through it. But who could with the way they fucked so hard her wall shook?

“ _Unh_ , _that’s right, baby. You like my big COCK?”_

Rey has had the displeasure of running into Bazine’s boyfriend at odd hours of the day. He was loud, and crass, and definitely an asshole. She had no clue what he even did. Bazine referred to him as a Creator with a capital C. To Rey, it seemed like he did some photography maybe? In all honesty, she had no idea how either of them made a living. But then again, it was apparent they came from a world where money was clearly not an issue.

It was certainly obnoxious—how often they had sex. Rey didn’t like to think about how she felt so miffed about it because, for her, it had been a while. It might have even been years since she had the time or the energy to even look at a man in any sexual way.

She must have done something terrible in her past life because what was worse than listening to your roommate and her boyfriend have sex? Perhaps to be extremely turned on by said boyfriend and the way he said _cock_ , or _fuck_ , or _yeah baby, do you want me to come in you?_

It didn’t help that he was also this large, muscular, undeniably sexy asshole that would look at her like he _knew_ she was thinking about him. His eyes would narrow in a way that said, _you know I could fuck you so good, sweetheart_.

It wasn’t fair. None of it was fair.

The pounding and the grunts get louder as Rey walks to her room and slams the door.

-

Rey starts with a jolt as she hears what sounds like a hammer banging against the wall.

“ _Please, Ben harder…”_ She hears Bazine whine shrilly through the wall. Rey groans and puts her pillow over her head, willing temporary deafness upon herself. Maybe she needs to invest in earplugs…or noise-canceling headphones.

Earplugs would probably be more affordable.

Rey’s thoughts drift briefly to the second time she’d tried to talk to Bazine about her ( _ahem)_ rather noisy activities. She frowns as she recalls the conversation.

“Oh,” Bazine had said in the kitchen after Ben had left. “I didn’t realize you could hear anything.”

Rey had looked at her like she might have grown a second head. How could anyone not realize, unless they soundproofed their entire bedroom, that any form of shouting—screaming could be heard by the rest of the inhabitants? Even their neighbors may have heard at this point.

“Right,” Rey replied, wondering whether she should say it again and make _sure_ Bazine understood. “I am gone most evenings, so if, you know, you wanted to shag each other’s brains out when I’m not here. Maybe it would make things less awkward.”

Bazine had shrugged. “I don’t feel uncomfortable with it,” she’d responded like it didn’t matter if _Rey_ felt uncomfortable or not. “But we’ll try and keep it down.” And then she smiled and left the kitchen, Her perfect ass swaying from side to side as Rey gaped at her, dumbfounded.

The banging continues. “ _Ooh, yeah, you like that baby?”_

It’s unwanted when she feels her legs press together. It feels wrong to react this way, but she finds herself wondering what it would be like if he were railing her instead.

He makes it easy to do. Whenever he fucks Bazine, he never says her name.

“ _Fuck, you feel so good. So fucking good. You make me wanna come…”_

The pace of the pounding increases, and by this point, Rey knows that means he’s close. She really shouldn’t know any of these things. Her fingers clench and twitch as they slowly move to the hem of her shorts…

“ _I’m about to come so hard in your cunt, baby.”_ The way he growls the words, Rey swears his voice vibrates through the wall. It’s almost like he’s right there in her bedroom with her...if she closes her eyes.

With a roar, she hears the bedframe hit the wall with stuttering force. She imagines him thrusting to the sound of each beat.

Rey shoots up in bed.

This is getting to be a problem.

-

Rey is in the kitchen making a salad when Bazine’s door opens with a click.

She doesn’t look up, but she just _knows_ it’s him.

“What’s up?” She hears his gravelly voice address her as he walks into the living room.

“Just making lunch.”

“You’re normally not up at—” he pauses, “one o’clock in the afternoon.” He sounds aloof as he says it. He sounds like a right prick.

Rey’s eyes narrow as she begins slicing a cucumber. Whenever he catches her in one of the common areas of the apartment, he always has to make conversation with her. She finds their interactions to be extremely awkward.

She’s forced to look at him when he stands in front of the rolling countertop they have in the kitchen.

“Think you could put a shirt on, or something?” Rey says as she tosses her sliced cucumbers in with the lettuce.

“No,” he says, and she can hear the smirk in his tone. It makes her frown. She keeps her eyes trained on the cherry tomatoes she’s attempting to cut in half. She can see his skin and how _expansive_ it is in her peripherals.

She notices him grow absolutely massive as he walks closer to her.

“Does seeing me half-naked bother you?” 

It makes Rey sputter her denial. “No, it doesn’t.”

He makes a sound, and she can almost envision the way he is smirking. What a fucking douche.

“It’s okay. Baz doesn’t need to know.”

He’s _awful._ He’s such a cocky bastard. Rey grinds her teeth as she throws her chunks of tomato into her bowl. She’s disgusted yet aroused, and the mixed feelings confound her. She thinks they deserve each other.

If only she weren't some weird third wheel roommate caught in the middle of their fuck fest. If only there wasn’t a part of her that couldn’t stop the way her eyes flicked over his naked torso.

She squares her shoulders. “It’s not about that. I just think it’s pretty rude of you. It seems like you’re trying to push some childish boundary just because I won’t give you any attention.”

She isn’t entirely sure where these words come from, but they have their intended… but also unintended effect.

He’s quiet for a moment as he steps closer to the kitchen, right by the hall to the bathroom.

“Oh, I’m not worried about you giving me attention, Sweetheart,” he says in a low baritone that she feels straight in her cunt. Her hand clenches, some of the pieces of tomato that are still in her palm pulverized. He seems to notice her bodily reaction and makes a short, laughing sound. “Jesus, it’s so clear you haven’t gotten any in a long time.” He’s shaking his head like it’s a tragedy.

“You’re a tosser,” she snaps as she glares at him.

His smirk only widens, and he looks absolutely sinful. It has her skin prickling at the feel of his gaze, at the intensity of it. “You need a good, hard fuck.”

If she weren’t so aroused or so pissed off, she might have done something more… profound, maybe. Instead, all she could get out was, “I’m good, thanks.”

He just laughs as she practically scurries away from him.

When she shuts her door behind her, her knees knock together as she leans against it. She hates the way her panties at her apex are _soaked_ as they rub uncomfortably against her skin.

She beats her head back with a _thump_ when she realizes she forgot her salad on the kitchen counter.

-

That night, as Ben pounds Bazine against her headboard at an alarming pace, Rey briefly admits this has to be a moment of exhausted weakness when her hand snakes down into her shorts, and she finally gives in.

_“You want me to rub your pussy?”_ Ben grunts through the wall. Rey gasps as her fingers slide between her folds. She’s drenched.

“Yes,” she whispers sinfully on the other side of the wall.

She imagines Ben’s cock, and she doesn’t have to think too hard as she’s been given plenty of opportunities to see him bulging against his briefs when he’d come out to piss in the middle of the night. Inconveniently right when she got home. Their timing of always running into each other was truly a curse.

But not now, not as she thinks about his cock so thick and hard for _her_. God, he’d feel so good inside of her, so much better than her two measly fingers.

_Fuck_ , she would be so full. She swipes at her clit and bites down on her lip as she stifles her whimper. Her hand moving desperately against her cunt as she tries to give herself relief.

_“Oh, FUCK. Baby, it feels so good when you come. I think about you all fucking day. Imagine this tight little hole that I want to fuck!”_

His voice is so deliciously arousing. Every word out of his mouth has Rey’s pussy clamping around her fingers, not nearly satisfied.

_“I can give you what you need, baby,”_ he grunts through the wall, and if she closes her eyes, she swears she can imagine him here in her bed. 

_“I can give you what you need. All you have to do is say it.”_

“Please Ben,” Rey gasps, and she’s softly crying out as she comes. She curls in on herself as the tremors rock through her. Her hand stays stuffed in her cunt as the tears of frustration fall onto her pillowcase.

_Fuck._

-

Rey stares at herself in the mirror. It’s not… horrible, but it’s not that sexy either. She huffs as she looks over at her bed to peruse her other options for the tenth time. This might be as good as it’s gonna get.

She looks back at her reflection, and then she turns from left to right.

It’s the only thing she owns that is remotely ‘dateable’ as her friend Rose would say. She’s wearing a silk skirt that falls just above her knee and a cropped blouse, something from Bazine’s ‘throw-away’ pile that she lets Rey sift through before she tosses them. It was the only thing in that pile that Rey felt remotely comfortable wearing, and only because the skirt sat high on her waist, so her midriff was fully covered.

She’s sure there’s no way this outfit would be deemed ‘fuckable’—if that’s even what she was going for.

Rey exhales deeply, and her cheeks puff out.

She wonders what she is even thinking—going on a date. She hasn’t been on one in ages, and she doubts she’d be very good at it.

Except, her little personal problem has grown out of proportion, to where she now—without fail—will masturbate whenever Ben and Bazine have sex. It’s gotten to the point where she’s almost shouted Ben’s name as she humped one of her décor pillows, and honestly—that poor thing had probably met its maker by the number of times she’d rubbed her cunt against it like a bitch in bloody heat.

Rey sighs as she looks at herself in the mirror one more time. She’s going out with a friend of Rose’s, someone named Poe? And she knows she’s met him a couple of times when Rose has managed to drag her to the bar on her night off. From what she remembers, she recalls him being quite attractive.

Honestly, Rey was desperate to distract herself with _anyone_ at this point. All she needed was a cock to get her off, and then she’d be able to move on from this sick obsession she has with her roommate’s boyfriend.

She’s supposed to meet Poe at a bar in Washington Heights where he lives. When she had agreed to go on this date, she assumed the bar would be just the precursor to where this was leading because she’s pretty sure when he texted her about hanging out, she was by no means subtle about her interest to get laid. She was probably as obvious as any other sexually frustrated horny twenty-eight-year-old who wanted to fuck someone that wasn’t a complete stranger could be.

The bar was just her way of gaining some liquid courage, so she didn’t chicken out like she’s sure she would the moment she caught his eyes.

She walks out of her room just as Bazine and Ben come home. It would be her luck.

“Are you going out?” Bazine asks her. She sounds mildly interested as she looks at Rey. “My blouse looks super cute on you.” Somehow her compliment doesn’t reach her eyes. 

She glances at her roommate, and then Ben, and for whatever reason, he’s looking at her with some sort of intense look she can’t quite decipher.

“Uh, yeah. Just going to a bar.”

Her roommate doesn’t normally ask her what she’s doing, doesn’t really pay any attention to her at all. Rey finds that any conversation not focused on either Bazine or the apartment has no formidable function between them.

Bazine just shrugs at this information, and her hair bounces with the movement.

“You’re going on a date?” 

Rey blinks in surprise when she realizes the question is from Ben. He’s raising an eyebrow at her, challenging her. She feels his eyes as they flick down her face, and then lower. Bazine stands in front of him, scrolling idly on her phone, oblivious to everything.

“Yep, but he’s more like a mutual friend. We’re—we’re just trying it out.” She doesn’t know why she’s telling him this. A part of her brain is begging her to stop now while she still can. Except, somehow she _can’t_ , and instead she goes on to say, “It’s not anything serious.”

Something flashes in his eyes at that. It’s dark and conspiring in a way that has Rey ever so slightly brush her legs together when her cunt clenches around nothing.

“Sounds fun,” Bazine perks up from her phone, clearly bored with this conversation. “If you bring him back here, just know that the walls are pretty thin.” When Baz walks by and winks slyly at her, it makes something slightly unhinged begin to creep out of Rey. It’s a feeling that’s been so suppressed by being a complacent roommate, and now that it’s out, it’s past simmering. It’s full on overflowing.

For whatever reason, it has her eyes flicking up to Ben’s, still scorching holes into her face… and then her tits, and back to her face.

“Yeah, I’m aware,” Rey almost spits, but Bazine seems not to hear, or she just does not care. Rey has never known someone who could be so vapid, so lost in her sparkling little snow globe to walk through life as Bazine does.

She wants to scream when she watches Ben’s mouth curl into a smirk, and he winks at her too. “Have fun, but not too much fun,” he says as he saunters past her.

But right when he’s only inches away from her, he leans over and says in a voice so low that even she can barely hear,

_“Just remember, whatever he can do, I will do so much better.”_

-

It’s 3 a.m. by the time she gets back to the apartment. She’s padding past the kitchen when she almost jumps out of her skin in surprise to see Ben standing there, leaning over the island counter. The lights under the cupboards are on but dimmed, yet his shadow still almost makes her yell out.

“Shit,” Rey breathes as she clutches a hand to her chest. “What the fuck, Ben?” She asks in a hushed whisper.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he says as he stands upright. He’s wearing a black t-shirt and boxers this time, a rather tame clothing choice for him. His eyes flick somewhere behind her. “Wasn’t good enough to bring home then?”

Rey stares at him for a moment, confused. When it hits her, she feels a mixture of confusion as to why he cares, and contempt for making such an assumption.

And she had attempted to get laid—or she did, it was just… not what she needed. She’d gotten herself drunk enough to gain some courage and almost haul Poe out of the bar with the pretense of fucking. 

Rey found herself re-evaluating her initial assumptions that all she needed was to be stuffed with a cock, any cock, and be satisfied. Because even when Poe came between her legs with a shout, and her orgasm didn’t follow, Rey wasn’t even surprised. In fact, the whole experience lacked much feeling both emotional and sensational alike.

But Ben doesn’t need to know that part. She isn’t entirely sure what even prompts her to engage in this conversation. And yet…

“Ah, no actually his apartment was right by the bar. Seemed more convenient.”

She doesn’t know what prompted her to say that. She isn’t sure if him stiffening in front of her, his eyes locked on hers, was the reaction she was hoping for. She isn’t sure if whatever this is was only happening because she desperately wanted it to.

A very small voice in her head whispers, _don’t do it._

She stands there, unmoving, as she watches him slowly approach her at the end of the island. He doesn’t say a word.

It’s...unnerving. What was he trying to do, be intimidating?

Well, mission accomplished, she is terrified.

She is terrified by what her hands and her lips wanted to do if he gets any closer.

“What?” She’s able to get out as he looms over her.

He looks down at her through his nose. “Did you get fucked, Rey?”

The tone of his voice makes her visibly shiver. His mouth only moves a quarter of an inch into a smirk as he notices.

“It’s none of your business.”

“You don’t look like you’ve been fucked.” He takes a step forward while she takes one step back.

Rey has to crane her head up to look at him. His eyes are dark as pits, and in the dim lighting, he looks even larger than usual. For whatever reason, his comment knicks at her annoyance.

“You’re an asshole,” she snaps as she tries to take another step back, except now she’s backed herself into the island counter behind her.

“I know you want this just as much as I do,” he says softly, and his voice is like a melody. If she let it, it could lull her to sleep.

“No, no I really don’t.” She fights against the wave of desire that rushes through her. The scent of his cologne is subtle and mixed with sweat and pure masculinity.

Ben shrugs as he takes a step closer to her. His arms come out and rest behind her, encasing her. He’s now leaning forward, and he’s close, _so_ close.

Rey sucks in a breath. Her eyes strain at his closeness, so she lowers them. Now they’re zeroing in on his filthy mouth. She tries desperately not to breathe too deeply. She pretends if she can’t inhale him, he won’t affect her.

He moves his head so that his lips are right by her ear. “Tell me to stop then.” His voice drips, and she thinks her knees would buckle if she wasn’t clutching the island counter so tightly behind her.

His breath roves over her like an embrace, and it warms every part of her. This incredibly salacious horniness in her has the thought of his cock flashing before her. How it must look, how thick it is, the path of that one vein that probably protrudes on the underside…

“Tell me to stop, Rey,” his voice flutters against her ear, and he sounds strained, desperate like she is. He’s teasing her, but he sounds in pain.

She realizes her eyes have closed since he started speaking. Rey blinks them open as she looks up at the ceiling. The silky strands of his hair tickle her jaw.

“Please…” _Stop_ , she should have said stop. Then why…

Ben shudders above her, he’s so close, but he hasn’t touched her, not yet. “God, I want to fuck you _so_ bad,” he growls into her ear.

It makes her gasp, and when her hands fly up. He’s right there. She grabs his face with both of her hands and tugs him forward. Their lips connect in a surge of force as they attack each others' mouths. Ben shoves his tongue inside of her, tasting the inside of her mouth with thorough licks.

She _shouldn’t_ do this. Rey has never done a reckless thing in her whole life. But now she’s touched him, and now she can’t seem to get enough. She takes note that her fists are now on his chest, twisting his shirt. He’s so warm and massive, and how was it such a turn on just _kissing_ him?

He pulls his lips away from hers. “Are you a bad girl, baby?” He growls against her cheek. He pushes her against the counter, leans his warmth and his body onto hers. “You want to fuck your roommate’s boyfriend?”

A small sound erupts from the back of her throat. It almost sounds like a whine. She wishes to a higher power that he does not hear her desperation. But Ben pauses, and then his hands are around her waist. She feels caged within his grasp.

She knows her panties are soaked. The silk chiffon of her skirt moves easily, and it swipes a cool slice of air against her cunt that makes her zip her legs shut.

Ben notices, and he is far from happy about it. He pushes one knee between her legs, his thigh wide enough to part them so far that her pussy lips spread. He growls when he presses his thigh up against her cunt.

“I can already feel how wet you are. Do you want me to fuck you? You know I’ll leave you more than satisfied, unlike that fucker.”

Rey blinks as his words slowly make sense within her consciousness. All cognitive thought having fritzed the moment he ground against her center.

The thought briefly crosses her mind that he sounds jealous, which is impossible given the fact that he’s in a relationship. Not that she knows the extent of their commitment, but the number of times they fuck should be proof enough.

_What a cocky bastard._

“You know I only fuck Bazine whenever you’re around. All I can think about is you.” That makes her pause. Something feels lodged in her throat. She’s confused.

His words shouldn’t turn her on like he seems to know they do. Subconsciously she grinds herself against his thigh, and Ben makes a soft groaning sound.

“Do you think about me as I pound her against your wall? Do you wish it was you I was fucking instead?” Rey convinces herself the hopefulness in his statement is all in her head. What a ridiculous thought.

Rey wants to deny it because that’s the right thing to do, but with the way Ben is now dragging her hips against his leg, the jolt of pleasure runs through her right from her clit. It’s too hard to find words.

“Because I do, Rey. Every.” He pulls her sharply against his thigh. “Fucking.” His fingers dig into her hips. “Time.” She mewls when he jerks her roughly, and she’s slid further up his leg just so, the hard ridge of his cock nudges against her thigh.

“Why?” It’s not the first thing she wants to say, but it’s the only word she’s able to get out. She isn’t drunk anymore, but it’s possible she isn’t entirely sober either. She thinks if she were sober, she would not be here.

But then again, she’s touched herself numerous times with the thought of him without a single drop of alcohol.

Ben presses his lips to her neck. His teeth drag against her skin, and her mouth falls open as the sensation buzzes within her.

“Because I know you need it.”

And she does, she really does.

Maybe just this once… maybe she just needed to get him out of her system.

“Yes,” she says, and it’s barely a whisper.

But it makes Ben pause, and he pulls himself away from her neck. His eyes stare darkly into hers in the dim room. They implore her silently.

There’s a line they’ve already crossed. Rey wonders what difference it would make if she were to deny herself now. So, she throws all caution to the wind.

“Yes, I need it. Please.”

At first, he doesn’t say anything. He just continues to stare at her. When she next blinks her eyes, his leg is gone from between her legs, and he’s turned her around, pressing her down over the counter.

“ _Fuck_ , Rey,” he grates as she feels one of his massive hands pull her skirt up and palm her ass. “I’m going to make you feel so good, baby.” And then he squeezes one cheek.

He’s there, right behind her. His cock is like steel against her backside. The counter is a bit higher than is comfortable, and Rey has to brace on her tiptoes. His hand on her ass curls around the waistband of her thong before he roughly tears it down her legs. She feels Ben move down so his face is hovering right at her ass. He doesn’t touch her yet.

“Did you use a condom with that fucker?”

Rey nods her forehead against the granite. “Y-yes,” she sighs when she feels his nose run through her wetness.

“Good.” She gasps as she feels the word between her drenched lips. Her hips jerk when he pulls away with a smack. “I want to be the one to make a mess of you. This filthy cunt is mine.” And then he’s on her, devouring her pussy as his nose presses against her perineum. She feels the way he unhinges his jaw every time his mouth moves against her like he hopes to suck her orgasm out of her just like this.

It’s quiet in the room, aside from the rumbling from the refrigerator. A sound escapes her when he sucks on her clit, and suddenly his lips are gone, his massive frame hunched over her. His hand clasps over her mouth.

“Shh,” he reprimands in her ear. “You have to be quiet if you want to be stuffed full of my cock. Can you do that, Sweetheart?”

She nods against his hand. She’s desperate to come. She already knows how different it will be. The promise of the pleasure he was sure to give her had her legs twitching as she tries to stay on her toes, tries to keep her pussy as close to his cock as possible.

Sensing her distress, he hums into her ear. “I know baby. I’ll give you what you need.” And then one of his arms is wrapping around her waist as he hoists her up further onto the counter. Her feet now dangle inches from the floor. She’s settled on the counter, tits pressed against the top. She feels the cool marble against the bare skin between the cropped blouse and her skirt. It makes her shiver.

Ben’s arm reaches down and roughly frees himself. His cock is hot against her ass. “I’m gonna fill this pussy with so much cum, you’ll feel me dripping out of you for days.” He snarls the words harshly against her ear. His other hand is still firmly pressed against her mouth.

Rey breathes shallowly through her nose. Her eyes screwed shut as she waits in anticipation for what she’s desperately imagined for _months_. Her hands reach across the island counter, and she’s able to grasp the edge at the other side. She uses that as leverage to lift her hips slightly. A silent plea for _more_.

Her breath is forced out of her in a whoosh when his cock surprisingly slams into her. Rey’s moan is stifled by the tight grip of his hand. Her eyes water at the pressure of being so full.

“ _Fuck,_ this pussy is so tight.”

His hips thrust against her at a brutal pace. His cock pumps inside of her, pulling out only a few inches before he surges forward. The head of his cock so deep inside of her at this angle, she thinks she can feel him in her lower abdomen.

Ben’s free arm frames her face. She can see his fist clenched beside her as he uses the hand at her mouth for leverage to pull her body hard against his. The fruit bowl at the center of the island vibrates softly with each thrust.

Rey is drooling against his palm. Her lips move wordlessly against his skin as he rams himself inside of her. His chest is pressed heavily over her back as he ruts into her from behind.

“You feel so fucking good. I know you’re going to come so hard on my cock. You want to, don’t you?” His filthy words hiss against the shell of her ear, and Rey shudders.

Rey can only nod against his hand. Her breath pushes out through her nose when he notches impossibly far within her. Her eyes screw shut. She thinks she might come from the force of his thrusts alone.

Seeming to sense her incoming release, Ben’s hand by her head moves and snakes around her body. His palm presses flatly over the space between her hips, his fingers so long that they dip down and circle her clit with ease as he holds her there.

Rey lets out a muffled scream as she feels the pressure begin to build up and fast. Her cunt grips him, and Ben’s thrusts slow.

“Yes, you’re gonna come. I can feel the way you squeeze me.” His fingers speed up as they swipe around her clit.

Rey’s gripping on to the counter edge with white knuckles as she feels the beginnings of her orgasm.

Ben groans softly above her. “Are you on birth control?” He asks suddenly, and it takes Rey a moment to realize what he just asked.

Along with fucking her roommate’s boyfriend, and being a terrible person, she should probably also add an irresponsible idiot to that list.

She nods into his hand, and his grip tightens around her mouth.

His lips are against her ear as he says the next words right against her skin. “Come for me Rey, _fuck_ , come baby so I can fill you up. I’ve wanted to come in this pussy so bad, for so long.”

The thought, mixed with the sensation of his cock, and his fingers, and his words have Rey crying out in a muffled gasp as her pussy starts to convulse around him.

“ _Fuck,”_ it’s whispered above her as he starts to hammer himself inside of her with a pace that has her eyes screwing shut. A high-pitched squeal tries to break through his thick fingers.

Ben pumps into her two more times before his hips still, and then he’s grinding himself against her. When he comes, he grunts with a short _‘huh’_ deep in his throat. His chest is tense as he shakes above her. He comes quietly, but to Rey, it’s the most intense feeling she’s ever felt. She feels the pulse of his cock as he spurts his cum deep inside, and that thought has her cunt spasming disjointedly throughout his release.

They stay there, panting harshly against the countertop. Ben’s weight pressing her into the marble. It’s a heaviness she welcomes.

It feels like minutes spent draped over the island, as they try to catch their breaths. Rey jolts with sensitivity when Ben’s hand slips away from her clit. His other hand slowly lifts off her mouth, and she’s no longer caged within him. He’s still inside of her as he eases her back down to the floor. She feels him reach over somewhere, and then he has a dishtowel in his hand, and he’s cupping her cunt as he slips out of her. The towel catches the first wave of cum that falls out with the loss of him. The pleasure runs through her in a rush. He holds her pussy with a light, yet sure sort of pressure that has a different emotion swirling inside of her.

It’s a highly dangerous one, that feeling, and she tries to tramp it down immediately. When Ben pulls his hand away, some more of his cum drips down her thighs.

Ben scoffs slightly as he stands behind her. “Filled this cunt with a big load,” he says with a sort of asshole pride that makes Rey shiver. His hand is back at her pussy, and he’s rubbing at the slickness there. His fingers push inside of her cunt as it clenches them. More of his semen gets pushed past his fingers and runs down her legs. “Such a dirty little whore.”

Rey blinks into the dark space of the kitchen and living room. She feels like she’s watching herself from outside her body as he slowly turns her around. When her eyes gaze up at his, she expects him to be looking at her with the same lewdness to match his words. Except, he doesn’t look haughty at all. No, he looks dazed as his eyes drift down to her lips. He starts to lean forward, but Rey’s hand flies up and pushes against his chest.

“No,” she says, and it’s the first time since all this started that she's truly found her voice. “You have a girlfriend for that.”

He freezes above her. The mention of Bazine seems to confuse him like he doesn’t even know who that is. Reality crackles in the air between them. Something about his reaction makes the guilt that had been simmering low in her gut build to a full-on boil.

She moves out of his arms with a speed that would impress her if she weren’t so panicked and runs to her room. Rey shuts the door with a soft click before she leans against it and slides to the floor.

What the hell has she just done?

-

She’s sleeping during the day after one of her long night shifts when she’s awoken by shouting.

Rey groggily turns in bed but jumps when she hears a door slam.

The door opens again, and there’s shouting. “Ben, if it fucking bothers you so much, you don’t have to come.”

“Right, I’m sure any guy wouldn't care if his girlfriend acted like she’s single when he's right there in the fucking room.” Ben’s voice is rough and snarling. Rey can tell even through the wall. “It’s just fucking embarrassing.”

“Typical, it only matters because it makes you look bad. God, you know I can literally date whoever I want.”

“Yeah, well fucking same, Bazine. Fuck!”

“Then why are you still here, Ben?” It’s strange. It’s a strange conversation because it doesn’t sound like how Rey would imagine any fight between two people who are in a romantic relationship would have.

It sounds like two people who couldn’t care less about each other, and yet…

Rey waits for Ben’s answer. A small part of her is also curious to know.

But it never comes.

“Whatever Baz,” he says dismissively, and then the front door opens and slams shut.

-

It had been a week after the fight, and two weeks after the ‘incident’ when Rey comes home after midnight from a shift to find Ben sitting there alone on the couch.

He doesn’t acknowledge her, as she makes a beeline for the fridge and pulls out a Chinese takeout container. She hadn’t had a chance to eat during her 18-hour shift this time, and she is starving.

She doesn’t bother shelling it out into a dish like she usually does. This time she just throws the paper container into the microwave. She sets the timer to one minute, hoping that’s enough time to soften the toughened noodles. Hoping it's little enough time to make her food and then escape to her room.

Rey turns around and almost screams when she sees him standing by the counter, the same counter where he’d railed her not two weeks ago.

As Rey stands there trying to steady her heart rate, Ben smirks at her. “Sorry.” Even though he doesn’t sound sorry at all.

“What are you doing here?” Luckily, Rey hadn’t had to deal with the uncomfortable situation of Ben spending time in the apartment when Bazine wasn’t there. That would have been a whole other issue entirely.

Ben shrugs. “Baz went out for an impromptu celebration. Some influencer bullshit.” His hands come up and rest on the counter, accentuating the width of him. “I was going to leave after she stormed out, but…”

There’s something in his eyes that has Rey praying for the microwave to beep, fuck, she should have just eaten the noodles cold.

She should just leave.

“Why are you still with her?” It was not the question she should have asked. She shouldn’t be saying anything to him at all.

The last two weeks had been—fine isn’t exactly the right word for it, but neither is peaceful. Because, since that night, the loud sex hasn’t been so constant. In fact, it has almost tampered down to none at all if Rey were paying attention to that detail, which she isn’t.

The arguments, however, were slowly growing in multitude, and Rey wasn’t an idiot as to wonder why.

Ben shrugs, and Rey decides it’s a character trait of his that annoys her to no end. How he can be so aloof. How he seems to not give a shit that he’s chosen to be in a relationship with someone, that he’s chosen to commit to someone—that he was so quick to throw that commitment away to fuck her against the kitchen counter.

And yet, she let him do all of that with her. Participated along with him. How was she any better?

“She’s hot. We have a lot of mutual friends.” He sounds like he’s describing his reasons for signing up to a subscription service like it might be something interesting to try, but he really couldn’t give a fuck.

“Do you even like her?”

The asshole shrugs again. “What difference does that make if the sex is good?”

It makes her blush, despite herself. Her thoughts suddenly bombarded with the memory of _that_.

His voice is a low grumble when he adds, “but, I guess, I’ve also had better—so maybe you’re on to something.”

Rey freezes. Her eyes flick over to him, and she glares. What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?

The microwave beeps, alerting them to the moderately warmed noodles, but neither of them moves.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” It’s not what he should be saying to her, not by a long shot.

“Stop it,” she says as she backs away from the counter, like putting distance between them would help matters.

Ben slowly stands tall and begins to walk around the counter. “Everything with Bazine, it’s all so artificial, none of it is real.” Her eyes follow his legs until his feet come into view. “I have never…felt how I felt when I was inside you. I’ve—It drove me fucking insane, how much I wanted you. I couldn’t stay away. Being here with Baz, felt like an excuse to see you.” He’s standing a foot away from her now. She can tell by how far his feet stand away from her.

Rey grits her teeth. “That’s _so_ fucked up.” Her lips tremble together as she forces her head up to look at him. “That’s so fucked up, Ben.”

He leans forward, bares his teeth at her. “You’re right. It is fucked up. I am fucked up. It’s who I am, a fucker who just fucks shit up wherever I go. I’m far from perfect, but I’m even less judgmental about any of it. Besides, I doubt Baz cares. Pretty sure she’s looking for her next Instagram fuck boy anyway.”

Rey imagines burning holes into him with the strength of her glare. “Then you two should probably break up.”

His gaze zones in on her then, hawklike. It feels like he’s trying to read something on her face like he’s searching for something.

“Is that what you want?”

His question makes Rey blink. “What?”

Ben’s eyes are molten as he stares down at her. “Do you want me to break up with her?”

Rey sputters. This prick. “It’s—it’s not even about me. I shouldn’t even be involved in this conversation.”

“Actually, it is.” Ben shakes his head. “It is about you. It always has been.” She’s about to retort, but he doesn’t let her get there. “Maybe it isn’t fair, but it’s the truth. And pissing you off makes me harder than anything else.”

Something has shifted in the room. Suddenly he seems too close.

“What are you saying, Ben?” It’s all too overwhelming to understand, and her eyes flick down to where the very noticeable bulge is straining in his jeans. When her eyes flick back up at his, she realizes she shouldn’t have looked.

His gaze is scorching as he hovers above her. “I’m going to break up with Bazine tonight when she gets back.” His voice is calm and steady as he says it. “Because the only pussy I want to fuck is yours.”

There are a hundred different things Rey should say. Things she _knows_ she should say, but instead of saying any of those things her eyes flick to his lips, and he takes it as an invitation to get closer to her.

He doesn’t kiss her, but he’s close enough that she could if she wanted to. He’s waiting for her to make the move.

Maybe if she were a better person, she would have pulled away, taken the Chinese takeout from the microwave, and gone into her room without another word.

But maybe she’s just a human being, who makes human mistakes, and whatever comes from this—well, those consequences will have to be dealt with. She already slept with him while he was still with Bazine. The repercussions were already due.

“You don’t even know me,” Rey argues against his attempt at a grand gesture.

He pauses. “What if I want to get to know you? We have a connection, you and I. Yeah, it sucks that it started this way, but you came into my life, and now I don’t want you to leave it.” His words waft over her cheek, and it’s too much. It all feels like too much.

She leans forward to kiss him, and a small part of her wishes it wouldn’t feel as good as it does.

Ben grabs her then. He picks her up, and her legs wrap around him. This time he starts walking across the living room and towards her bedroom. The Chinese takeout is long forgotten.

It’s just as rough and animalistic as the last time, even if it’s against the softness of her mattress.

Rey scrambles to pull her scrubs off as Ben tears his shirt over his head. His hair is a wild mess around his face. When he shoves his jeans and underwear off in one swift movement, Rey is lying there on her bed naked, taking in the sight of him.

Everything about him screams man, and strong, and ruinous. He carries with him the kind of depravity that Rey feels compelled to fall into, to welcome with open arms.

It’s easier than the first time, falling to that darkness.

Ben grabs her hips and pulls her to the edge of the bed. He spits into his hand, coating his cock, before he lines it up with her cunt. The tip nudges at her wetness, and he groans. When he slides in, he chokes on his breath.

She stares up at him, watches his eyes as he tracks the way his cock disappears inside of her with apt fascination. His hands hold her knees apart, and his pace remains painstakingly slow.

“More,” she breathes as she tries to clench around him.

His expression darkens if that were even possible. He pulls his hips back, drawing his cock almost all the way out of her before he plunges back inside with so much force she feels his thrust in her throat.

Ben’s pace quickens. “Is that what you want, baby?” His hands slide from her knees and up her thighs before grabbing her hips. “You want it rough?” And then he’s slamming into her, using her hips for leverage, to pull her onto his cock as he thrusts into her.

And because it’s just them, Rey gives in to the liberty and _screams_.

Her back arches off the bed as Ben continues to pound into her. His grip is unrelenting. Each time his cock slots deep inside, and he grunts as he looms over her.

“Oh _fuck_ , you’re so fucking hot. I’ve wanted to stuff this pussy with my cock for so long.” His rhythm remains steadfast. “I’ve wanted to make it mine.”

It’s delirium. It has to be. The effect they have on each other. It shouldn’t be this intense.

Rey reaches down to rub her clit. She’s so close to the edge.

Ben watches with glazed eyes, and he begins to slightly hunch over her. “That’s it, baby. Get yourself off and come on my cock.”

Her mouth falls open as her body tenses around him before shuddering with her orgasm. The scream comes latently, as Ben continues to fuck her through her convulsions.

“ _Fuck_ Rey, I’m gonna come in you,” Ben says with a sort of wonder as he looks down at her. It’s different and uninhibited compared to the last time, and Rey knows she’s so fucked.

With a drawn-out groan, Ben comes. His body spans over her, forearms encased around her head, as his hips pump against hers. She feels the subtle pulses of his cock as he empties inside of her.

The sweat on his chest slides against her tits as he collapses over her. His eyes search hers as their heart rates come down. His gaze drifts to her lips like last time, and he leans forward again to kiss her.

Unlike last time, Rey decides she will allow it.

Before he can reach her lips, the sound of the turning lock from the front door makes them both stop.

Rey looks to see her bedroom door wide open.

She pushes him off her in a panic, and Ben relents, but he doesn’t race to put his clothes on like she is.

“What are you doing?” She asks in a hushed whisper, and she makes a face as she feels his cum dripping down her thighs as she tries to pull her scrubs back on.

Ben just stands there, looking like he just sprinted ten miles, or fucked his girlfriend's roommate within an inch of her sanity.

He stares blankly at her. “I meant what I said. I’m going to tell her tonight.”

Rey blinks at him, and then at the door. Bazine’s heels clicking around the hardwood floors of their apartment. “Do you have to do it naked, and right after we just—”

Ben reaches for his jeans and pulls them on. “I want to do it as soon as possible.” His voice is gruff as he buttons them. “I want to start whatever this is as soon as possible.” He’s looking at her with an intensity that has her frozen with a feeling of anticipation. It’s hard to tell if it’s a good kind of anticipation or bad.

Right now, all she feels is panic. Aside from the fact that she will probably have to find another apartment, was he serious? Was there _something_ here even worth starting? The questions and uncertainties spiral frantically in Rey’s head as Bazine’s footsteps tap louder as she starts down the hall.

Oh, _fuck_.

“Ben?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anopendoor3) 😬
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please check out some of my other works and [subscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anopendoor/works) for any upcoming fics!
> 
> Current WIPs on the roster:
> 
> [Eyes Shut (and other metaphors)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197885/chapters/66433619): Rey volunteers to read to blind trauma patient Ben Solo. The ride is angsty, poetic, and filled with literary favorites like Dracula and Pride and Prejudice…and a whole bunch of other metaphors for falling in love. [Almost complete!]
> 
> [“everything is more beautiful because we are doomed”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997962/chapters/68579064): RegencyAU. Ben is in love with his betrothed, a Miss Bazine Netal. They have been corresponding through letters and he can’t wait to meet her in person. Little does he know who the true author of those letters are...
> 
> Other longshots:
> 
> [break my soul in two, looking for you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326504): A Reylo Evermore fic based on 'Coney Island'. Ben and Rey were high school sweethearts at a preforming arts school. Their careers lead them on separate paths but they meet again at their 10 year reunion.
> 
> [hula girls & mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097802): Just another angsty teen romance-drama holiday fic equipped with hidden feelings, a secret relationship, mistletoe, and a Waffle House.
> 
> [because my angel eyes ain’t here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207413): 1960’s AU. Ben is in an unhappy marriage. Rey is the new singer in his club. Ben's wife cheats on him, he is faithful. However, he is falling in love with Rey. How long will true love be denied?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my fics - a door (that is open) or Ana... . pls ignore me and my attempts at pseud jokes


End file.
